Twins
by HellokittyLover1026
Summary: Maximum 'Max' Ride has lived with her father since she was four. She has a twin sister Maya Martinez. When Jeb her father has to go on a business trip Max leaves to go live with her mother and twin sister.
1. Chapter 1

I had lived with my dad for most of my life. After my parents devoiced my dad took me and my mom took my twin sister Maya. After many years one of the kids my dad worked with became really close with me. Later his parents died and he had no where to go so Jeb, my father adopted him and we became one small happy family. Well almost that was until my dad had to travel for his job and he would be gone for a hole year. Ari my adoptive brother went with him because he was one of the kids on the trip. So of corse I had to go live with my mom. Jeb, Ari, and I walked into the airport and went and got ready for our flights. Jeb was rich so I sat in first class. I wasn't surprised I mean my dad was Jeb Ride one of the most famous scientist in the world. My sister and I had different last names my name is Maximum 'Max' Ride and hers is Maya Martinez. Since I lived with our dad and she lived with our mom we went by their last name. I fell asleep on the ride from Chicago, Illinois to San Francisco, California wasn't as long as I thought it was but then again I was asleep for most of it. When I got off the plane there was no one to pick me up so I walked to their house because it wasn't far. When I finally got to their house it started to rain so I put up my hood. I knocked on the door and I heard voices from the other side and then the door opened. "Hi how may I help you" said a boy around my age. "Um is this the Martinez household?" I asked. "Yeah why?" he asked. "Um may I come in first?" I asked as it started to down poor. "Oh yeah sorry" the boy said and he moved away from the door and closing it behind me. "Oh thanks you for getting the door Fang and who's here?" my mother asked and when she saw me she ran over and hugged me. "Max! Sweetie your a day early. I'm so sorry I didn't know and how have you been?" she asked. I laughed. "I'm good mom. How are you and Maya?" I asked. "Oh were good" she said then turned and screamed "Maya get your butt down here" and then a voice called "coming". My twin sister walked down the stairs Just as I pulled down my hood. "Uh I didn't know you had two daughters" said the boy who I'm guessing was Fang. "Oh yeah Fang this is Max, Max this is Fang. Also Fang Max and Maya are twins" said my mother causing the boys jaw to drop. I laughed. "Wow is it really that shocking that I have a twin?" asked Maya who was clearly annoyed and that made me laugh hard. "I bet Ari would like it hear" I said. "Who's Ari?" asked the boy; Fang. "My brother" I say like it was nothing and which it wasn't and both Maya and my moms jaws dropped down to the floor. "Wait your father has a child?" My mom asked clearly shocked. "Oh sorry no he works with Ari. Me and him are really good friends and then his dad died so he had no family and Jeb adopted him" I say. "Oh ok" my mom said still shocked. "Um can you show me to my room?" I asked. "Oh yes Maya why don't you show her?" My mom asked and Maya groaned. "Fine now hurry up I have a project to do" she says turning to the stair and walked up them. I followed right behind her. When she reached the top she turned and opened a door on her left. "Ok this is your room now bye" she said exiting the room. I walk into my room and look around. Nothing much plain white walls and then I notice two doors right next to each other. I walk over, open the first door and look in side. It was a closet and a huge one. I close the door then open the next one and inside is a bathroom. My stomach grumbles so I walk out of my room, closing the door behind me and walk down stairs to get some food. "Sweetie" my mom says "I was just about to call you but anyway dinners ready" then she gives me a warm smile. "I hope you don't mind me staying for dinner " Fang say walk into to the kitchen with Maya. "Oh Fang it's fine" she says setting fettuccine Alfredo down on the table. We all sit down and start to eat. "So Max how come your hear a day early?" Maya asked me. "Um I don't know Jeb didn't tell me why he just told me that I had to come a day earlier than planed" I say with a shrug. "Why do you say Jeb not my dad or my father?" Maya asked. "Well do you call him your dad or father and because he's more like my friend than my dad" I say with another shrug. "Max you've grown" my mom says with a smile. "Mom you last saw me at new years which was like a month ago so I really don't think I have" I say annoyed but only Fang notices. Before my mother could reply Fang asks "how long are you staying?". Finally I think and say "um don't know Jeb's trip can be longer or shorter than expected but for how long it's supposed to be is till June" I say with yet another shrug. "You must really like shrugging because you done it multiple times in the past ten minutes" Fang says with a smile smile. "I guess your right I'm just so used to Ari asking useless questions I can answer with shrugs" I say with a shrug. Fang laughs and I join in. When we were done Fang said "ok I've got to go but thanks for having me and it was nice meeting you Max". "Uh yeah you too" I say as he walks out the door. I turn and walk up stairs to my room. I sit down and start to unpack my stuff when Maya walks through the door. "Ever heard of knocking" I say. "Well ever heard of calling" she say. Crap shes got a point I think. "Do you like Fang?" she asks out of nowhere. "Um friend wise why?" I ask wondering why she would ask that. "Well Fangs normally really quiet but not around his friends so I think he likes you" she says with a shrug and I burst out laughing. "What this is not fun" she say getting mad. "Sorry it's just that you shrugged nd oh never mind" I say. "Anyway what are you wearing tomorrow?" she asks. "Um a Peirce The Veil t-shirt, some black skinny jeans, and some black knee high covers. Why?" I ask. "No reason" she says walking out of my room. Eh whatever I think and start to unpack again. After about two hours I stop and head to bed.

* * *

**Hello this is my first Maximum Ride story and I kinda just thought this up one day and I've been working on it for a bit so hope you like and I'll most likely will be posting again today**


	2. Chapter 2

BEEP BEEP BE- Slam. I slammed my fist down on my alarm. I groaned and got out of bed. I took a quick shower which most likely took up all the hot water but eh. I changed into the outfit that I told Maya I would wear then went down stairs for breakfast. I walked into the kitchen and saw my mom making pancakes. I grabbed a few and ate at least ten. When I was done Maya was putting on her shoes. "Ok I'll drive if you don't have your license so do you?" My twin asked. "Uh duh" I replied. "Ok so you can drive the moms car" she said. "Is that ok with you?" I asked my mom. "Sorry I have to use it but I do have a motorcycle if you don't care" my mother replied. "Sweet" I said and she tossed me the keys. "Just follow me to school" my sister said walking out the door. I climbed on the motorcycle and followed my sister to the school.

We pulled up to the school awhile later. People were whispering and pointing at me. I ignored them and just took of my helmet, grab my bag and walking into school.

I found the office with no help from my sister. "How may I help you?" the lady at the desk asked. "Oh um I'm new and I need my schedule" I say. "Oh ok whats your name?" she asked giving me a fake smile. "Maximum Ride" I say. "Ok hears your schedule and your locker combination" she say giving me yet another fake smile. "Thanks" I say copying her by giving her a huge fake smile.

I exit the office and look for my locker.

When I do find it I try the combination and it works. I put my stuff in side leaving out the stuff for my next class. I turn around to go look for it and end up crashing into someone and falling on my butt.

"Sorry" say the person I crashed into. "Oh no it's my fault" I say getting up. "Maya?" the person asks. I see a girl standing there. She has dark skin and hair. "Um no my names Max" I say looking at her. "Oh my names Monique but all my friends call me Nudge cause I talk a lot well thats what they say anyway are you knew and how come you look so much like Maya the schools most popular girl in school" she say all in one breath and my jaw dropped when she said that Maya was the most popular girl in school. "Oh whats your next class?" she asked. "English" I say. "Sweet I have that too let's go" she says with a squeal.

I followed her to English.

We walked into the class and sat down. Other kids came in sometimes in groups or by the selfs.

The teacher walked in and said "good morning class I will be taking attendance".

I wasn't paying attention until I heard him call "Maximum Ride". "Here" I call and everyone turns and looks at me. "Maximum when I'm done why don't you come up and tell us about you" he says then continues.

After a bit he calls for me again. "Maximum come up and tell us about you" he says and I walk up towards the front of the room.

I pull down my hod then I start talking. "Ok so I go by Max. I have a twin sister who I bet all of you have guessed by now is Maya Martinez. I also have a brother and thats about it" I say with a shrug and when I do I hear laughing.

Everyones heads turn towards the source and it none other than Fang. I roll my eyes. Then people start whispering.  
"Ok so any questions for Max?" the teacher asks. Some hands go up.

"Yes Iggy" the teacher calls. "So if you and Maya are twins how come you don't have the same last name?" a boy with strawberry-blonde hair, ice blue eyes, and pale skin.

"Always the last names but are parents are divorced and when they split my dad took me and my mom took Maya and the reason I'm hear is because my dad is on a business trip and I can't go with him" I say and I was about to shrug but I stopped myself.

"Ah yes Lissa what is your question" say the teacher calling on her.

"Ok so why did Fang laugh when you shrugged?" asked a girl with red hair.

"Ah well that's more him to answer not me but it's kinda like a joke" I say.

"Ok Max you can sit down now" the teacher says and I kinda run to my seat. The teacher starts to talk but I zone out until the bell rings.

~Time Skip~

So it's lunch and I have nowhere to sit. Great. I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn around to see Nudge.

"Hey so do you want to sit with me and my friends at our table?" she asks. "Sure why not" I say with a shrug and start following her to the table.

She sits and so do I. "So Max this is Angel, Zephyr or Gazzy, James or Iggy, and I think you know Fang" says Nudge right after we sat down.

"Hey" I say and both Gazzy and Angels jaws drop. "What?" I ask. "You look like Maya" say Angel. "No Maya looks like me cause I'm older by two minutes" I say with a smile. "Huh?" Gazzy asks looking confused. "Me and Maya are twins" I say just as my phone starts to ring.

I check the caller Id and my smile widens when I see who it is. "Oh someone has a boyfriend" says Nudge in a sing-song voice. I snort then answer the call.

"Hello?" I ask. "Maxy! Hows school?" asks a voice I know oh so well. "How many times have I told you not to call me that and really I mean come on it's school" I reply. He laughs. "True true and what if I told you that I might be able to come and stay for a week?" He says and my smile gets bigger. "Really? Oh my gosh that would be awesome if you could stay for a week!" say into the phone getting excited which is not something that happens often. "Ok good and I gotta go see ya" he says and I hear voices in the back. "See ya" I say then hang up.

"Dang your boyfriend must make you super happy cause you've got a giant smile" say Nudge and then I throw my head back in a laugh. They all stare at me.

"Sorry it's just that he wasn't my boyfriend cause I don't have one and it's also funny cause that was my brother Ari" I say still laughing.

"Oh huh" say Nudge. "Yeah" I say with a shrug which makes Fang laugh which makes me laugh harder.

When we finally calmed down all of them were staring at us mostly Fang though.

"Fang did you just laugh I mean that was you in class but I wasn't sure but now I know your laugh so whats so funny?" asked Iggy.

"Oh well I was at Maya's yesterday working on our project when Max showed up and we were talking and after almost every sentence she shrugged so I guess it just kinda became some sort of joke" he says with a shrug and we all burst out laughing.

The rest of the day went by so quickly that before I knew it, it was the end of the day.

"Hey guys do you know whose motorcycle that is?" asked Gazzy as we walked out of the building.

"It's mine well my mom let me borrow it and my own personal motorcycle is at my dads" I say with a shrug and dwe all start to laugh again.

"Wait you have the same last name as my hero Jeb Ride. He's awesome and are you some how related?" Gazzy asked.

I laughed then said "Gazzy yes we are related well he's my dad but he's more like an older friend than my dad" I say with a shrug but they don't laugh instead their jaws dropped.

* * *

**Ok so I'm super sorry for not updating in like for ever but ehh also oh my f-ing god I screamed really loud a bit ago. Why? You might ask well I was doing my homework when I see a HUGE BEE crawling down my HAIR! So I stayed still and let it climb down but then I ran so I'm kinda scared of bees but any why hope you enjoy oh and ps this is like 1,519 words which is like a record. **


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE NOT A CHAPTER

Ok I know this is not a chapter and that you might hate me but I'm so so so sorry I've been busy with school and such but there is somethings I want to tell you. First I'm gonna be moving this over on to Wattpad. It will still be here on fanfic but I'm going to put it there so if you want to get in there. Second like I said before I'm super sorry for not updating and such but you may have to wait tad bit longer. I am currently still in school and today is 6-2-14 and I don't get out until the 13th and when I do I'm packing up and leaving for summer camp! It is a week long and if you wondering where i'm going I'm going to the best camp ever Camp Barakel. Third this is still kinda two but whatever. So either I'm gonna get a chappy up soon or you'll have to wait 3 more weeks. Sorry also how many of you are still in school and when do you get out or when did you get out? Ok well bye see ya soon I hope ~HellokittyLover1026


End file.
